


In Over Your Head

by Zeiphior



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protective Siblings, floyd is having none of it, trey is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiphior/pseuds/Zeiphior
Summary: When Jade gets hurt during an experiment, Trey isn't sure what to do.It was weird, really weird to see Jade vulnerable.. he was an image of strength, of perfect poise, at all times. Including a protective twin surely wasn't going to help the situation.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

A golden liquid was peacefully bubbling in one of the test tubes before Trey lifted it for a small examination, the small, indigo flakes swirling in it were a good sign and he glanced over at Rook, who nodded as well before writing their findings down in their notebook. It was an experiment neither of them had performed before, but everything seemed to be going well for now. “The temperature is at 76⁰C, do you think we can go a little higher?”

Rook hummed softly at that before nodding. “ _Oui_.. an 85⁰C should still be manageable..”

Putting the liquid back into the large Erlenmeyer Trey watched it swirl and mix again, going back to its gold and purple duo chrome before he turned the heat up a bit. 

“Oh my.. if it isn’t Trey-kun’s little _sirène_ ~ Did you come to spy on your _copain_?”

Trey looked up at Rook’s words, wondering who he was talking about until he noticed Jade appearing in the door opening with a small smile. “I wouldn’t refer to it as spying.” Jade answered, though already from this distance Trey could see that his boyfriend wasn’t too pleased about being discovered like this. Well that were Rook’s senses for you..

“I would,” Rook shot back with a chuckle, his eyes narrowing a little, “or does our _sirène_ have a proper _raison_ for standing there for over five minutes hmn~?”

“Rook.. just let him be,” Trey said with a soft sigh, knowing that if he would let those two go at it he would get stuck in an argument of pleasantries for over an hour.

“ _Oui_.. whatever you wish~”

Trey just shook his head a little, while he enjoyed his time with Rook during club activities he could be quite a pain in the ass as well as he continued to tease both of them about their relationship. In a positive manner, sure, but it got quite embarrassing. “Anyway.. what’s up? Everything alright?”

Jade smiled and nodded as he came walking over, clutching one of his schoolbooks to his chest. “No complaints, I simply wanted to see what you were up to since you failed to respond to any of my messages.”

“Messages? Ah I’m sorry, Rook and I have just been very busy here so I haven’t checked my phone, did I miss something important?” Trey answered, taking his phone out of his pocket and indeed noticing that he had various unopened messages.

“Not necessarily, it just isn’t like you to not reply,” Jade answered as he moved closer, studying the golden liquid that seemed to be brewing in the large Erlenmeyer, “but it indeed seems like you two are quite busy, I shall let you get back to it,” He added, moving closer to Trey and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you later this afternoon alright? Like we agreed?” Trey said, smiling at the small affection and reaching up, petting Jade’s head as the other nodded. It made sense for Jade to have come looking for him and honestly, he didn’t mind the small break. He briefly let his mind wander to his afternoon plans, planning to take Jade for a small forest walk now the leaves were turning all those lovely warm colours again. If they were lucky they would even be able to find some mushrooms again, the way Jade’s face lit up at the sight of them never failed to melt his heart. Such an unexpected but adorable feature.

“Ah~ _très mignon_.. the image you two make.”

Feeling embarrassment creep up he couldn’t help but throw a pen in Rook’s direction, who ofcourse only expertly caught it and just put it down on the table.

All distracted they didn’t notice the golden Erlenmeyer starting to puff out purple smoke until it was too late, the smoke quickly filling the room and blocking their sight.

A cracking of glass-

“Jade!!”

The last thing he saw was Jade stepping in front of him, blazer fluttering behind him as the entire room filled with purple smoke. He could hear Rook beside him, groaning and coughing lightly but he sounded well enough.. but where was Jade?!

As the smoke slowly started clearing up he noticed a burning sizzle, someone laying on the floor, his eyes widening as he realized it was Jade. Remnants of the potion were still sticking to his blazer, slowly eating away at the fabric and seeping into the growing wound on his back. Cursing he moved over, realizing that Jade was still conscious but barely moving, clearly attempting to hold back pained groans but failing.

Rook was soon by his side, assessing the damage as well before clicking his tongue.. not good. “What are we going to do about this?”

The way Rook spoke so casually made him stare at the other with wide eyes. “What do you mean ‘what are we going to do about this’?! He clearly needs a medic!”

“You wish to wait for _Maître des Chiots_ to show up then?”

Trey opened his mouth to say that yes, they should in fact be waiting on Crewel to show up and assist them, before realizing that they had been working with chemicals that were considered off-limits for third years.. which could get them both into significant trouble. “I-I can’t just-.. we can’t just leave Jade like this!”

“Take him back to the Octavinelle dorm, use Doodle Suit to fix his appearance at least for the time being.. the other students can’t see the damage or it’s over for both of us.. I’ll try to fix things here,” Rook spoke softly as he let gloved his hand glide over Jade’s back in an attempt to remove the leftover potion from the wound. The calmness he radiated was almost creepy, he didn’t seem to be phased in the slightest by the sight of the blood where Trey almost felt himself choke up.

Trey nodded at that, there was no time to wait. He wasn’t even sure if the school medic would be able to take care of Jade.. he wasn’t exactly the average human being, surely Azul would know what to do.

“We’re going to move Jade.. I know you’re hurting, but bear with me alright? It’ll all feel better soon.”

After using Doodle Suit to make Jade appear flawless for the time being he slowly lifted him from the ground, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice except for carrying the other on his back. The fact that Jade was taller than him was awfully inconvenient right now.

Luckily he avoided being seen as he moved through the hallways, with class being in session most students were busy. Arriving at the Octavinelle dorm he simply entered, knowing that the dorm members were more than familiar with his presence now.

He looked around but surprisingly enough the Monstro Lounge was completely empty, that was until Floyd entered from one of the side doors. He froze as their gazes locked before Floyd’s eyes shifted to Jade, widening in shock.

“Jade?!”

Before he was even able to properly enter the room Floyd was already storming over, eyes narrowing again as they were focused on his twin, taking him from Trey.

“What did you do to Jade?!”

He should have expected the other to respond heavily like this. “I didn’t do anything Floyd, just calm down and allow me to explain-“

“He went to see you! It’s obviously your fault.. how dare ya-“ Floyd snarled as he protectively hugged his brother closer to him, looking at the large wound before moving to lay him on one of the couches. Trey followed as well, wanting to make sure Jade was okay but as soon as he got close Floyd spun around, grabbing him by his collar and shoving him against one of the walls. The impact caused some of the stacked glasses to drop, sure to alert other students.

“Talk.”

“Calm down. Let go of me first.” Trey tried to reply as calmly as possible, wrapping his fingers around Floyd’s wrist and trying to loosen his hold on his shirt. As he glanced down and saw just how white the other’s knuckles were, he figured he wasn’t going to succeed.

“I really wasn’t askin’ Sea turtle.. talk!” Floyd growled and Trey swallowed lightly, he knew he would be able to take Floyd when it came to magical ability, physical strength though.. not so much. “You better start talking before ya get hurt..”

He saw Floyd ball his fist and-

“Floyd, control yourself.”

The hold on his shirt suddenly disappeared as Floyd was thrown back slightly and Trey couldn’t help but feel relieved when he noticed Azul entering the room as well. Equally dangerous? Yes. But also significantly more controlled, now he was at least going to be able to explain what had happened without losing a couple of teeth.. hopefully. He heard Floyd snarl, about to move in his direction again before Azul stopped him once more.

“Check on Jade, isn’t that more important? I’ll deal with him.”

Floyd briefly hesitated but nodded, moving over to Jade as Azul moved his focus back to Trey again. “Jade’s wellbeing comes first, I will listen to your story later.”

Trey nodded at that, grateful, and he wanted to get closer to the couch as well. The longer he looked at Jade the more dread he felt creeping up.. the wound was bad, really bad. Floyd’s gaze flashed in his direction and that was enough to freeze him into place, those eyes clearly held nothing but contempt.. he shouldn’t risk it. He watched Azul join at Floyd’s side, assessing the damage as well before speaking up. 

“We need to get him to the basin, but the water hasn’t been refreshed for a few days. We need fresh water for Jade to heal.. can I trust you to collect it? After that it’s only a matter of replication.”

“Yeah, but Jade he-“

“I’ll take care of him while you are gone.”

Floyd reached out, pushing Jade’s dark lock behind his ear before getting up and turning. “You’re on thin, fucking ice Sea turtle.” He spat at him before leaving the room and Trey had to admit he felt significantly calmer now he could be sure his head wasn’t going to get squeezed off. 

He joined at Azul’s side, who luckily seemed to have no reservations about having him there. 

After a few more seconds Azul spoke up, glancing at Trey. “You are lucky I was present as well.. if it had only been Floyd here he might have torn your arm off for getting Jade hurt.”

“I didn’t get Jade hurt, he simply got hurt,” It felt wrong as soon as he said it. In a way it was his fault too.

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Azul questioned as he moved his gaze back to Jade again, to the large burn that covered most of his back. The blazer was completely unsalvageable, but at the moment that was least of their concerns.

“What are you going to do with him? You are able to help him right?” He asked quietly, reaching out to take Jade’s hand.

Azul lightly nodded. “As soon as Floyd is back with the water we’ll place Jade in a basin filled with it so he can return to his original form. We tend to heal quicker in those, so the time it will take for him to recover will be reduced by thirty percent.”

“Thirty percent huh.. that’s incredible,” Trey whispered, simply continuing to hold Jade’s hand and rubbing some slow circles over it with his thumb. He was pretty sure it didn’t do much for the other.. but it certainly did for him.

“So what happened? I’m not asking this to use it against you at a later date, we simply need to know how to adjust Jade’s recovery plan.” Azul questioned, pushing up his glasses as he continued to study the wound on Jade’s back. Gnarly.

“Rook and I were experimenting with a dangerous substance.. but it went wrong because we got distracted when Jade came in. I hadn’t seen his messages so he came to look for me to check up about our plans.. but ofcourse he wasn’t wearing the proper lab outfit. Our experiment exploded and Jade stepped in front of me to protect me from the fluid.. I suppose on instinct? It hit him but it’s severely corroding.. so it instantly takes effect and started burning through Jade’s blazer and onto his skin and-“ Trey shook his head a little, he hadn’t seen everything because of the smoke, but he knew that it had been bad.. and once the smoke cleared his fears were confirmed.

“Is the fluid still on or in him now?”

Trey shook his head a little. “Rook removed it.. but it still looked so bad and in our panic we didn’t know what to do..”

Azul softly hummed at that. “Why didn’t you get Crewel.. or any other teachers?”

“The substance we used.. third years aren’t allowed to experiment with it without supervision. If Crewel would find out that we harmed another student with our carelessness then-“ He felt a light shiver run through his body. If getting yelled at by Crewel wasn’t already bad enough, the man could really get quite sadistic with his punishments. Being part of the science club for at least a couple more months, and thus quite reliant on him, he really hoped to stay on the teacher’s good side.

“So you want my discretion?” Azul questioned and as he started grinning Trey really started to doubt whether or not taking on Crewel’s wrath might just be better after all.

“I would greatly appreciate that yeah..”

“I’m sure you’re aware that there’s going to be a price tag on that.”

“I don’t care, as long as Jade recovers again,” Trey whispered and he meant it. He did already start to feel stupid for not taking Jade to the school’s medical bay, was upholding his image truly more important than Jade’s wellbeing, _his boyfriend’s_ wellbeing? No, it had been an act out of panic, he hadn’t been thinking clearly.. no way he would ever do something like that.

Floyd had returned back to the dorm only half an hour later, clearly having been in a hurry but he had retrieved the water like Azul had asked. Handing it over he had instantly moved back to Jade and Trey knew that that was his que to step back again and let them handle it. He had no idea about the magic they were going to perform, so it was probably better for him to just let them do whatever was necessary without him getting in the way.

He followed them to one of the side rooms, his eyes widening at the large, currently empty, basin in the middle of the room. It reminded him a bit of the aquariums he had visited with his family.. but he had almost never seen one this large. Shifting his gaze back to the others he saw how they were busy with their preparations and as he noticed Jade starting to stir lightly he felt his heart pull. Please be okay.

After a while he watched the basin fill with water, various corals and plants stirring to life again. As the water reached the edge Floyd started walking up the stairs, having removed most clothing of both Jade and himself.

“Isn’t this basin quite large though?” He asked as Azul joined at his side, realizing the basin alone would take up almost an entire ballroom. It made sense for Octavinelle to have one, given the fact that they had a few students who came from the sea.. but this was a bit over the top wasn’t it?

Azul softly chuckled. “Trey-san.. you have never seen Jade in his original form have you?”

Trey shook his head, eyes intently focused on the basin as Floyd stepped into it with Jade in his arms before sinking down towards the bottom. His eyes widened as he noticed them starting to transform, first Floyd and then Jade, their legs seemingly melting together into a long tail that just kept growing. He watched as fins started to erupt from their forearms, head and back, deep green markings appearing against sea green skin. They were stunning. Jade was stunning.

“They’re huge..” He whispered as he moved closer to the glass. Jade was tall, he had become more than familiar with that, but he had easily grown twice his height.. or should he say length? “Now I get why the juniors got scared.”

Azul simply grinned at the way Trey seemed so mesmerized by the sight of the two brothers.

“Are you that big too?” The question slipped out before he realized that the way he voiced it might be a little insensitive towards the dorm leader, but as he looked to the side he noticed that the other didn’t seem bothered.

“Octopuses aren’t usually that long, my tentacles stretch quite far but Jade and Floyd easily reach four meters,” Azul explained, raising his arms and shaking his head a little. “No way I can reach that.”

They watched as Floyd seemed to assess the damage to Jade’s back before carefully laying him down on a makeshift bed of sponges and corals. Swimming over he popped up above the surface again, leaning on the edge of the basin. 

“What do you think?” Azul asked, shifting his gaze back up to Floyd.

“Hmn.. two weeks at least. Wound is less deep than expected, should heal on its own with some magic infusions.” Floyd commented, clearly significantly calmer than earlier and strangely enough, or maybe not so strangely, that calmed Trey a little as well.

“I’ll assume I can trust you with that?”

Floyd nodded before glaring at Trey, his tail irritably swaying behind him. “It's not like I’m gonna allow _him_ anywhere near Jade.”

Trey wanted to retort but he knew that he was indeed partially responsible for what happened to Jade.. and knowing how close the twins were he couldn’t exactly blame Floyd for being this protective.

“Am I allowed to visit?” He asked and while he could clearly see that Floyd was going to refuse Azul raised his hand, silencing him but with the way his tail was still swaying it was clear that he wasn’t agreeing in the slightest.

“You are, but only when one of us, or both, are present, at least for the first four days. You can visit him alone once he has woken up,” Azul answered before Floyd could say anything.

“Azul..” Floyd started in a low, almost threatening tone but Azul simply dismissed him. 

“It will be good for Jade’s recovery.”

Floyd’s eyes only seemed to narrow further, not at all pleased. “Jade wouldn’t have to recover if it wasn’t for him!”

“And thus they will be more careful in the future.. won’t you Trey-san?”

Trey nodded at that, they definitely had learned their lesson.. no way he ever wanted to see Jade like this again. “Yes, yes ofcourse.”

Floyd just let out a frustrated growl before dropping himself back in the basin again, aggressively flapping his tail as he swam away. Smacking it against the surface a small wave of water got thrown over the edge, partially soaking Trey. As he reached Jade again he protectively curled around his brother, one golden eye reflecting in the dark corner as he didn’t seem to let Trey out of his sight.

Azul just sighed, shaking his head a little before looking back at Trey. “I hope you can forgive him, you know how close they are and honestly, I think you got off easy because he knows how much you mean to Jade.”

“Yeah I suppose I deserve this, can’t be mad about it,” He answered, taking off his glasses to dry them a little, giving Azul an appreciative nod as he got handed a small cloth.

“Try to lay low a little, with Jade out of the running and Floyd being more irritable and distracted already I can’t fully lose my second asset. Running the Monstro Lounge will be tough without Jade there..”

Slipping his glasses back on he glanced at Azul again. “I can assist? I know I’m no Jade or Floyd but my family does own a bakery, so I know a thing or two about working with customers.”

“That would be very much appreciated! I know you are busy too as a vice president, but you did take out mine. It sounds like a fair deal. For now though, I’m going to have to see you out, this messes quite heavily with our planning so there have to be some adjustments made.”

He fully realized just how dangerous it was to make such an offer to Azul, knowing how the guy could and probably would easily take advantage of it. At least it wasn’t a signed contract, which gave him some sense of security.. he just hoped it wouldn’t be false. Helping out at Octavinelle though meant that he was able to check up on Jade more often, well, if he was allowed ofcourse. He knew he couldn’t help, that Jade needed to heal on his own, but that just made him feel more helpless.

“Is he going to be okay? Jade?” Trey asked as he followed Azul towards the exit of the dorm. 

“He will be fine. It might leave a scar but no other damage was done.”

That was quite some damage wasn’t it? Jade got hurt, possibly scarred, simply because they hadn’t been careful enough. He should have just stepped out instead of allowing Jade to come in.. then none of this would have happened. He definitely had to make it up to him somehow but how did you even start fixing something like this?

The question still haunted him as he returned to the Heartslabyul dorm, knowing that he was in for quite the sleepless night. He briefly checked his phone, seeing that he had a message from Rook telling him that he was pretty sure Crewel was onto them.. but at this time Trey honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

A punishment was fair, anything was as long as Jade recovered again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird, really weird to see Jade this vulnerable.. he was an image of strength, of perfect poise, at all times. There was only one time when he had seen Jade with any kind of heavy damage.. and that was when the twins had gotten into a fight. Bite wounds, scratch marks, broken bones.. it had been a horrible fight to witness with Azul even having to intervene to separate them.

It was the first time he experienced himself just how dangerous the twins could be, how dangerous Jade could be. Most students knew that Floyd was the one that you should look out for if you were about to slip up with your contract, if the almost bone crushing squeezing he was infamous for wasn’t enough of a clue already.. but it was a first for many to see Jade’s poise fade and reveal that he could be equally dangerous and destructive as his twin if he desired to.

Thinking back to it was weird.. since the only image popping up into his mind was how pretty Jade had looked. Almost feral, with bright red streaked across his face.. he had looked beautiful.

Burying his face in his hands he let out a soft groan. This was definitely not the time to let his thoughts slip in that direction. Turning on his side he let his hand glide over the soft cotton sheets, softly sighing.

What he wouldn’t give to have Jade sleeping next to him right now.

It had only happened once so far.. but it had been amazing nonetheless. Nothing much had happened, until he found out that Jade was very much a hugger in his sleep and had managed to fully entangle their limbs by the time they woke up. It definitely hadn’t helped that Jade was extremely cute with his hair disheveled and drowsy eyes, questioning why Trey was so close until he realized that he was the one that had him trapped beneath him. The following kisses had definitely managed to stir him awake.. and that wasn’t the only thing that had been stirred. After profusely apologizing he had managed to excuse himself to the bathroom, figuring he must have ruined things now by letting his body betray him like that.. but after returning Jade had simply teased him a little before pulling him back down on the bed again, resuming their kisses as if nothing had happened.

Jade loved teasing him, but his affections hidden beneath the occasional small insults was something he recognized almost instantly by now. He had gotten better at it as well, knowing just what to say to deflect the teasing and shift it onto Jade instead. A flustered Jade was a lovely sight to behold, so maybe he sometimes went out his way to let his eyes feast on exactly that.

No time for more musings though, if he wanted to arrive at the Monstro Lounge on time for the morning preparations he should better get up.

Assisting at the Monstro Lounge went fairly well as he easily managed to slip into his role, which Azul seemed to have turned into a dangerous asset almost instantly. As the vice president of Heartslabyul he had gained quite a reputation, of being trustworthy and kind, so it was relatively easy for him to lure unsuspecting students into making more purchases than they originally planned. It didn’t feel completely right.. but he did have to do his part. Word had gotten out about their dating status pretty fast after Cater posted on his Magicam story, so when he explained that Jade had fallen ill and that he was assisting instead for the time being there weren’t too many questions asked.

Floyd still seemed to avoid him though, only occasionally throwing glares in his direction or bumping into him just a little too rough for it to be accidental. It was a tad childish.. but at the same time he knew he couldn’t blame him. If someone were to be responsible for allowing his siblings to get hurt, he wouldn’t let it slide that easily either. He had tried to start a conversation about Jade a few times but Floyd seemed to be intent on ignoring him, especially when he asked about how Jade was doing. Azul turned out to be less than helpful as well, simply smiling at him and saying that Jade’s recovery fell within Floyd’s expectations and that he should ask him if he wanted any further information. Which obviously got him.. exactly nowhere. It was frustrating to say the least.

Patience was going to be key, because he didn’t feel like having Floyd throwing him out of the Octavinelle dorm. If he simply behaved, well if both of them did, he knew that Azul would be more lenient as well and hopefully distract Floyd with some task at least for a little bit. He had managed to sneak into the basin room a few times, but each time Jade had seemed to be sleeping. He didn’t want to wake him, knowing he needed the rest to heal.

That left only the scheduled meetings with either Floyd or Azul, or both, present.. and eventhough they lacked privacy, he did enjoy those meetings the most.. because Jade would be awake, even if the meetings were short. They could talk a little and just to see Jade slowly getting better was a blessing to his conscience.

He had been looking forward to it for two days now.

As he entered the basin room he noticed how Floyd was swimming around with Jade in his arms, looking at his twin with such an uncharacteristically gentle smile that he almost felt bad for disturbing them. Floyd noticed him as he got closer to the glass of the basin, his expression hardening again which tipped off Jade. He could see Jade asking his brother something, who reluctantly came swimming over.

“Trey-san.. hello, I wasn’t informed that you were coming to visit today,” Jade spoke softly, throwing Floyd an accusatory look but his brother made a point of meeting neither of their gazes.

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” He answered, now he was allowed to actually meet with Jade again he was definitely going to make the most of it, even if he couldn’t touch him.

“Pretty well, my.. improvised caretaker doesn’t allow me to swim on my own yet, but I’m improving fast,” Jade said with a soft chuckle before wincing as it sent small tremors through his body. “Don’t tell me you were that worried about me?”

Trey let out an awkward chuckle at that, rubbing the back of his head a little. “I know you’re strong.. but it did look pretty bad. So yeah, I was.”

“That’s cute,” Jade answered with a soft grin before reaching out and placing his hand against the basin.

Reaching out Trey did the same, their hands touching if it weren’t for the glass separating them. A small smile graced his lips as he saw the way Jade’s hand was slightly bigger than his, slender with sharp nails. Clearly a predator.. it made him realize just how little he knew about this part of Jade, maybe he should ask sometime.

“Jade.. we have to move again..” Floyd whined, clearly not enjoying the small display in front of him. Jade pulled his hand back and nodded, wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck. 

“Go on,” Jade answered before looking back at Trey, who gave him just a small wink as Floyd started swimming again.

It was pretty clear that it was time for him to leave again, but he couldn’t help but look at the two swimming around for a little longer before actually turning away. Not being able to touch Jade was hard, but he knew that Floyd was much more fitted as his caretaker than he was right now.

Did that make it easier? Not at all. The school halls felt pretty empty without occasionally seeing a teal head of hair pop up from the crowd, and where he usually tried to have his lunches with Jade he now found himself sticking to the Heartslabyul students, or occasionally Rook if he actually happened to show up. Sometimes he really did wonder where that guy spent most of his time.. he wasn’t sure if it was wise to actually find out.

“You look so gloomy _Chevalier des Roses_.. no need to have such a frown causing damage to your _visage_.”

Speaking of the devil.

“Yeah you’re probably right, anyway what’s up?”

Rook simply smiled at him before leaning in slightly. “I wish to talk to you about earlier events.. _en privé_?” He added as he looked around the table and Trey noticed how some of the Heartslabyul students were already looking at them with confused gazes. Right, he should have known. Nodding he got up from his chair, luckily he hadn’t started on his lunch yet.

Following Rook into one of the hallways he couldn’t help but get a tad nervous, something must be wrong if the other wanted to drag him out of the cafeteria. Maybe he had had an encounter with Crewel? Please let that not be the case..

Stopping in the corner of one of the hallways he looked back at Rook. “So, what did you want to discuss?”

“How is your little _sirène_?”

“Recovering, slowly. I mean Floyd did say that it would take some time and from what I could see the wound is indeed healing. Jade is awake a lot more too.”

“I see, that’s good,” Rook answered with a smile before tilting his head, “A tragic accident really.. I certainly do hope that Jade-kun’s spice will not be lost.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Jade seemed to be perfectly fine in that aspect.

“Maybe not, I will trust your word on that. Have you considered how to make up with him?”

Making up with him? A tad confused he looked back at Rook. “With Jade? I don’t really think that’s necessary.. he doesn’t seem mad to me.”

“Oh Trey-kun.. you can be so oblivious sometimes..” Rook said with a sigh, shaking his head a little before looking up at Trey again. “He is your _copain_ , don’t you think he deserves a ‘get well soon’ gift?”

Trey froze in place at that comment. Rook was right, more importantly, how had he not thought of that himself?! He had seen various Octavinelle students leave gifts that would fit into the basin, how come he hadn’t even picked up the notion that maybe he should have done something himself as well?

“Judging from your reaction you failed to realize that.. luckily I have a solution for you!” Rook said with a soft laugh, taking a small bag out of his pocket and holding it out to Trey. “This contains spores for bioluminescent mushrooms. They have a lovely green colour in the dark. _Très beau_ I have to say.. I’m sure Jade-kun would enjoy seeing them in his room once he is able to return there.”

“That’s- how did you get these?” Trey asked but reached out nonetheless, taking the small bag from Rook and studying it. Ofcourse he could grow some mushrooms with magic.. but he knew just how much Jade liked nature, surely he would enjoy seeing the mushrooms grow on their own. Maybe he could create a small terrarium for them so Jade could place it somewhere in his room.

“I have my ways~” Rook only replied mysteriously before patting Trey on the shoulder. “I won’t keep you from your lunch any longer, give my best wishes to your little _sirène_.”

“Thank you Rook.”

Returning to his room later that afternoon he decided to do some research. Jade had mentioned terrariums more often and Trey knew he had quite a few small ones in his room already.. how would he be able to make this one stand out? “I wonder if they can be combined with clovers..” He muttered softly to himself. It was a tad cheesy but hey, he could allow himself to be cheesy sometimes right?

It took a few days to get everything together so he could start designing the terrarium. Luckily Sam seemed to be quite helpful with being able to order all the things he needed for it, so after a night of hard work he had fixed something he was quite proud of. Maybe once Jade was able to leave the basin again he could give it to him.

Assisting at the Monstro Lounge slowly became a tad more enjoyable too. Eventhough it was clear that Floyd was still mad he could now crack on occasional joke and even found himself being playfully squeezed behind the bar at night once they were closing up. He knew how important it was to stay on Floyd’s good side, so he was glad to see that the other started loosening up a little again. Conversations about Jade became more frequent as well, and when he asked how his recovery was moving along the guy actually gave him some details. Jade was recovering faster than they had expected, being able to swim around on his own without any pain. He couldn’t help but find it admirable. It made him itch to see Jade again.

He hadn’t expected the chance to present itself overnight.

Walking into the basin room he noticed Floyd already quietly standing there, facing the glass and probably watching Jade. He had found the twin like that more often.. and he couldn’t help but think that it was sweet. Their strong bond surely was admirable.

Clearing his throat Trey signaled his arrival, causing Floyd to slowly turn to him.

“Azul told me to give ya this,” Floyd muttered as he walked over, holding out a small flacon to Trey, though he seemed very unwilling to do so.

“What is it?” He asked, taking it and studying the almost fluorescent green and gold fluid inside. Some kind of potion, clearly, but he hadn’t seen it before. It didn’t have a proper label either so he simply looked back up at Floyd again.

“A specific kinda seaweed potion that helps you breathe underwater. Some seaweed for Sea turtle~” Floyd explained and Trey realized that it was probably the same potion that Azul had given to the juniors earlier that year.

“I can go in?”

Floyd nodded, although it was clear that he was still quite reluctant about it. “Jade’s been asking for you.. so yeah.”

Jade had been asking for him. He should have expected it, did expect it, but to actually have it confirmed.. “Thank you Floyd.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Azul. If it were me you’d never be allowed close to Jade again, ever. Be careful Sea turtle. See ya~” Floyd shot back at him, raising his hand as he started walking away again. 

He couldn’t help but smile a little as he watched Floyd go, his words were rough, but clearly he hadn’t completely fallen out of his grace. He still held his nickname after all.. and Jade told him his brother would only nickname the people he considered fun or interesting. It was quite sweet.

Looking down at his hand he briefly studied the potion he had been given.. if it came from Azul then it was probably fine to take right? Ah maybe he should let Rook look at it first.. Pomefiore was famous for their potions and poisons after all.. if he was lucky then maybe Rook could even let Vil look at it- no. There was no way Azul or Floyd would attempt poisoning him, not with the way Octavinelle’s quarrels were usually solved. Being squeezed to death was significantly more likely.. and Floyd had refrained from doing so, for the time being at least.

He was overthinking this wasn’t he?

He moved closer to the basin, noticing Jade laying on his makeshift bed of corals. He looked peaceful, laying there with his eyes closed, hair slightly getting stirred by the current.. disturbing him almost felt like a waste. Still, he popped the cork of the small bottle, downing the potion in one go. Figuring it would be best to get into the water as quickly as possible he started undressing until he was left in his shirt and pants, walking up the small stairs next to the basin and sitting down at the edge.

It was getting harder to breathe and soon he found himself starting to gasp for air. Taking that as a sign he tried to lower himself in the water as quietly as possible, barely disturbing the surface as he sank beneath it.

He took a few seconds to get himself used to the feeling of breathing underwater, realizing that the salty water didn’t sting his eyes either. Floating like this gave him some sense of weightlessness and where he usually would have tried to enjoy it a little now his focus was instantly on Jade, who seemed to be undisturbed so far.

This close it really became obvious just how big Jade was compared to him, even if it was mainly his tail. It was mesmerizing. Snapping himself out of it he started swimming closer, clearly disturbing the water a tad too much as Jade’s eyes snapped open.

He couldn’t say he minded though as he saw the other trying to hide a happy grin as he swam over.

“Trey-san!”

Smiling himself he reached out, pressing their foreheads together and relishing in the feeling.. maybe it had only been a few days but it was so clear how he had missed the little affections that had almost become a daily routine. “Jade.. how are you feeling?”

“Relatively well, as the humans say ‘the itch means it is healing’,” Jade answered with a small smile before turning around so Trey could look at the healing wound. 

He carefully reached out, drawing his fingers over Jade’s back before flinching as he realized just how.. slimy he felt, he hadn’t expected it. A soft chuckle told him Jade had noticed and as he looked back at him the other was still smiling.

“Unexpected?”

“Sort of, I suspected touching you would feel more like touching a fish,” Trey mused before realizing that must sound rather rude. “A-Ah not that I see you as a fish, I know merman are completely different.”

“Quite rude Trey-san.. but you are forgiven. Admittedly I do feel more sturdy normally, but the healing process overstimulates the mucus layer to help protect me from any additional damage,” Jade explained.

“I see.. that’s really interesting,” He answered, looking at his hand but none of the mucus actually seemed to have transferred. Not that he really would have minded if it had.. it was Jade after all.

Jade grinned a little at that, leaning in a bit more as he slowly moved his tail through the water. “Is it? Do you plan on studying me now?” 

“I mean I am part of the science club. Never specified what kind of science now did I?” He replied, a small grin creeping onto his lips as well as he realized what Jade was implying.

“Does that mean I could interest you in some.. marine biology?”

He hadn’t even noticed that in the time they were talking Jade had circled his tail around him, leaving him with nowhere to go as the knot slowly seemed to be closing in on him. “Always.”

As Jade started leaning in he did so as well.. he had missed it, being close to Jade, being able to touch him.. kiss him. Closing his eyes he felt cold but soft lips brush over his own, patiently waiting for the other to capture them and dig those sharp-

“..then would you like to see my second jaw?”

Trey instantly choked on the air, or water, he was inhaling. “Y-Your what?!”

Jade couldn’t help but laugh at Trey’s surprise, grinning as he leaned in again. “It isn’t present in human form.. but I do own a second row of teeth. From our previous encounters I figured you enjoyed those?”

“I do, you know I do. But a second jaw? Where?”

“At the back of my throat.. to ensure my prey won’t.. get away.” Jade said, having fully encircled Trey and leaving him no room to move anymore, squeezing him tightly but not painfully. “Quite useful I would say.. especially when the prey is this lovely and willing.”

“That’s- wow.”

“You don’t consider it to be off-putting?” Jade questioned and eventhough he was still smiling, Trey could see that it was a serious question.

“Off-putting? You could never be, if anything it makes you even more special.. You’re finally my boyfriend, how could you ever be off-putting?”

“..You truly are quite embarrassing Trey-san..” Jade muttered softly, reaching up and pushing his dark lock behind his fins as they flushed slightly.

Trey hadn’t expected for Jade to start blushing, but the flush of pink that started moving down to dust his cheeks as well was incredibly endearing. Jade still seemed to struggle with the term boyfriend somewhat, but that was why he enjoyed using it. To see those smooth cheeks turn such a beautiful rosy colour.. was there anything better than that? “You don’t mind.”

“I do not mind as long-“ Jade started until his lips were already captured again, cutting off his words. Slowly raising his hands Trey lay them around Jade’s cheeks, keeping him in place as he deepened the kiss, fingers rubbing along the base of his fins. He wasn’t sure whether or not Jade liked it, but if they were just as sensitive as his ears then it should be fine. This form left so much to explore. As he felt him lean into the touch he knew more than enough, rubbing a tad harder and making Jade tilt his head in their kiss, a small groan bubbling up from the back of his throat.

As they eventually broke away again he smiled, staying close as he ran his thumbs over the markings on Jade’s cheeks. “You’re absolutely stunning like this too..”

“Hmn.. always the flatterer Trey-san.. you’re too kind for your own good, that is a dangerous trait around here,” Jade whispered, about to lean in for another kiss until a large splash behind them snapped both out of the moment. Looking back Trey noticed Floyd swimming over, slapping him with his tail to create more distance between him and Jade as he hugged his twin, protectively wrapping around him. 

“Time’s up Sea turtle~ Jade needs to rest again.. with me!” Floyd spoke with a small grin, looking at Trey from over Jade’s shoulder as he tightened his hold around his brother’s waist. “ _Only_ me.”

He could barely resist rolling his eyes but he also knew it was true, so he simply took Jade’s hand and pressed a soft kiss on it, trying to ignore how Floyd’s tail started swaying. Looking up he could see the displeased look in Floyd’s eyes, so he couldn’t help but lean in and press another kiss on Jade’s palm. A bit of retaliation couldn’t hurt. “Until we’re allowed to meet again then.. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“So will I,” Jade agreed with a chuckle before reaching up and patting Floyd on the head in an effort to calm him a little.

As he started swimming away he could hear Floyd letting out soft whine, “Jade.... why do ya need to have a boyfriend? You have me??”

“You will always be special to me Floyd, don’t question that,” Jade answered before turning his head to place a small peck on his twin’s cheek, knowing the small affection would mean a lot to him. “From the start, forever close to the heart.”

There being a little more room in his heart couldn’t possibly be a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I never updated Floyd's nickname for Trey, so I made sure to do that! Also I just think Rook calling Jade Trey's 'little sirène' is cute cuz Jade has managed to 'bewitch' him so easily hahhah
> 
> I originally planned to end the story here, but I figured I could write a third chapter to wrap some final things up!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3


	3. Chapter 3

It only took another three days for Jade’s wound to fully close. 

The skin was still raw as he dragged himself out of the water and slowly started to shift back to his human form, smiling as Trey handed him a towel to at least cover himself up a little. 

Trey could see that Jade was still struggling a little as he rose, if his unstable footing was any indication. Then again after having been in his original form for close to two weeks, he could imagine that it was quite a shift to go back to walking again. It almost made him want to carry him, but he knew Jade would never allow that now he was mostly healed. Quite prideful at times.. that boyfriend of his. To Trey it was just another lovely feature.

Shifting his gaze he realized Floyd had already prepared some casual clothes for his twin earlier, having placed them just beside the basin. But those could wait, at least for a little while.

“I’m so glad to have you back,” Trey whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jade’s waist, careful to avoid touching his back. He had met Jade under water only once more, according to Azul the potion took quite a lot of time to brew and honestly, he didn’t really want to test his luck with how Floyd seemed to get increasingly more annoyed the longer he allowed Jade to do anything but rest.

“You speak as if I were completely gone for two weeks..” Jade replied with a small chuckle before wrapping his arms around Trey as well and hugging him close, “..but I have missed you as well.”

He allowed himself to bury his face in Jade’s neck, just focusing on the warmth of his skin, the firmness of his hold. It was so, so good to have him back. No more sleepless nights worrying if something bad would happen after all, worrying if Jade might suddenly decide that he had been in fact too careless and lost his interest in him together with his faith. Not that any behaviour of Jade had indicated that.. but still he couldn’t help but wonder at times. The worst part of it was that it would have been fair, he wouldn't have blamed Jade if that was indeed-

“You are doing it again.. overthinking,” Jade whispered and Trey smiled a little against his skin, knowing that he was going to get called out on it sooner or later. “I know what you are thinking.. and you are wrong. Getting hurt was my own choice, or mistake as you might call it, it was deliberate and I never once blamed you.”

Trey shook his head a little. “I should have just stepped out of the lab when you came to see me.. I shouldn’t have allowed you to enter, both as your boyfriend _and_ your senior. I was irresponsible and-“ He didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as Jade reached up and harshly pinched his cheeks.

“No. What happened has happened, there is nothing either of us can change about that now.”

Trey knew it was the truth, that he should think like that as well especially now Jade seemed to be relatively fine.. but it was hard. “But you got scarred and-“

“Would you consider me to be unsightly because of it?”

Trey's eyes widened at that. “What? No, no ofcourse not! No way something like that-“

“Then what? It’s just a mark, it will heal further plus it will fade over time,” Jade interrupted him again, softly rubbing his thumbs over the red marks on Trey’s cheeks in an effort to stop his raging thoughts. “So stop it, unless you want me to punish you.”

“Hmn no.. having to stay away from you was punishment enough,” Trey admitted, a tad too honest but it only made Jade laugh softly as he leaned in and pressed a small peck on his lips.

“Then stay over tonight. I want you close as well.”

  


\-----

  


Only entering the Octavinelle dorm Trey remembered that Jade and Floyd shared a room, two beds placed on either side. He had known, ofcourse, but in his eagerness to spend the night with Jade it had completely slipped his mind. He couldn’t help but smile a little though as the difference between the twins only became more clear, with Floyd’s side of the room being significantly more messy than Jade’s. He briefly studied the various terrariums lining Jade’s wall, various types of plants, rocks and an occasional mushroom stuck into small jars. Surely his gift would fit in nicely with them.. hopefully even stand out a little?

Turning to Jade he noticed how the other was taking off his blazer, taking it as an opportunity to move over to his bag unnoticed. “I actually got you something.”

“Oh?”

“Close your eyes?”

Jade’s eyebrow raised slightly but he closed his eyes nonetheless, patiently waiting as Trey got out the small terrarium from his bag.

“You can open them again.” He spoke softly as he held out the terrarium, smiling as he saw Jade open his eyes.

“Mushrooms! These seem like a bioluminescent species even.. correct?” Jade inquired as he took the terrarium from Trey, studying the small, off-white mushrooms that had already started sprouting from the soil. The sparkle in his eyes was enough for Trey to melt instantly and he nodded. “That’s so lovely.. I know those are rare.. they will be glowing brighter tonight?”

“They should light up properly tonight yes.. I made sure they got some sun earlier today so they have been ‘charged’.”

“How wonderful.. I can’t wait to see,” Jade whispered, still clearly in awe as he studied the terrarium a bit more. “..are those clovers?”

“They are, it might be kinda cheesy but I really wanted to put something that could remind you of me in there as well?” Trey answered, smiling a tad awkwardly because it now definitely seemed like the most cheesy idea he possibly could have thought of. “Ofcourse if you don’t like it you can take them out-“

“I would never. Thank you Trey-san.. it is a lovely gift. I can’t wait to see the mushrooms tonight.” Jade answered, a sincere smile on his lips and that alone already made Trey want to kiss him again. He loved all of Jade’s smiles and smirks.. but the way he smiled when he was genuinely happy held an incredibly fond place in his heart.. so he leaned in and pressed a small kiss at the corner of the other’s mouth.

“What was that for?” Jade questioned with a small chuckle as he stepped back to place the terrarium on one of the shelves.

“Just an urge.” Trey answered with a smile of his own, sitting down on Jade’s bed. He watched as Jade carefully positioned the terrarium before sitting down next to him. What he didn’t expect was for the other to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him down along with him. Easily giving in Trey let himself be guided down, staring back into his boyfriend’s eyes. Slowly raising his hand he tucked some hair behind Jade’s ear, smiling as the motion made his earring dangle. “Can I kiss you? Properly?”

“I’m not sure.. can you?” Jade replied with an amused grin and it took all of Trey not to roll his eyes.

“You’re terrible,” He whispered as he started leaning in, fully focused on the way those delicate lips parted to invite him-

“Jaaade~!”

Trey had to hold back a groan when the door slammed open and Floyd’s voice filled the room, Jade instantly pulling away from him to greet his brother.

“What is it Floyd?” Jade asked as he got up from the bed, trying to wipe some of the wrinkles out of his shirt.

He knew he shouldn’t be annoyed, but somehow Floyd managed to interrupt them every single time he had Jade where he wanted. It almost seemed like Floyd had a gift.. which slowly but steadily started to feel significantly more like a curse to him.

“I missed ya~ classes are boring cuz you’re not there..” Floyd pouted as he walked over, wrapping his arms around his twin’s waist and looking at Trey over Jade’s shoulder. “Ah Sea turtle~! I didn’t notice ya there~”

Trey could barely keep his face straight, the amused grin on Floyd’s lips told him more than enough. “Hey Floyd, done with classes I see?”

“Yeah~” Floyd nodded at that, laying his head down and nuzzling Jade’s shoulder. “A shame.. don’t ya think?”

Trey just laughed softly, he might have thought so in the beginning but by now he had gotten quite used to Floyd’s tactics.. it was a fun challenge. “This is perfect timing actually, I have something for you too.”

“For me?” Floyd questioned.

He nodded as he got up from the bed, moving over to his bag and taking out a small container. “I know it isn’t much, but I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of your brother.”

Floyd tilted his head slightly but let go of Jade again to move closer, taking the container from Trey and trying to study it before opening the lid. His eyes widened at the scent instantly drifting out and he eagerly took off the lid completely, spotting the food inside. “Takoyaki!!”

“I remembered they’re your favourite.. so I hope you will enjoy them.” Trey answered, glad that he had saved that little piece of information somewhere. He had never made takoyaki before, but after looking up the recipe it didn't seem to be too complicated. Though he couldn't help but question the twins' taste.. knowing that Azul's original form was- maybe he shouldn't think about that too much. Judging by the way Floyd’s eyes almost seemed to sparkle he didn’t have to worry about the other disliking his gift either. What he didn’t expect though was for Floyd to put the container down on the desk and step closer, capturing him in such a strong hug that he was sure he felt something in his back crack.

“Maybe you’re not that bad after all~ but I've still got my eye on you,” Floyd whispered so only Trey could hear, briefly tightening his hold even further before pulling away again and moving over to the desk to grab the takoyaki again and almost beelined towards the door. “I’ll go eat them now!”

Trey just watched him go with a small smile before looking back at Jade again, who had been watching the entire interaction with an amused grin. “A wise move I would say.. Floyd has been quite displeased with you these past weeks, as you may have noticed.”

Lightly nodding Trey thought back at all the events of the past weeks. The almost-beating Azul had managed to prevent just in time, the way he had been ignored at the Monstro Lounge, the displeased looks and body language whenever he was talking to Jade.. he could go on for quite a bit. The way Floyd had even hidden his clothes after his last underwater meeting with Jade was definitely still fresh on his mind. “Hmn.. he isn’t exactly subtle. I think most of that trait went to you.”

Jade chuckled softly at that. “Possibly. Nonetheless, it is very kind of you to do this for him.”

“Gotta keep my boyfriend’s twin on my good side somehow right?” Trey mused softly, though knowing that was only part of it. Floyd really had been an amazing caretaker for Jade, not that he had expected anything less, but it still did deserve some praise. He never could have done it.

“Correct,” Jade answered before taking a hold of Trey’s hand, guiding him back to the bed again before pressing him down onto it. Leaning in he briefly let his hand wander over Trey’s chest, his eyes following the path his fingertips traced before looking up at Trey again. “Now then.. where were we?”

  


_~ Later that day ~_

  


In the end it still needed quite some convincing from Jade’s side to actually get Floyd to allow Trey staying over.

He had proposed to Jade that they could simply move to his room at the Heartslabyul dorm instead, but that idea instantly got shut down. Putting Floyd in a bind wasn’t exactly on his planning, but it had seemed to be for Jade. After some more discussion back and forth Floyd had agreed, although somewhat reluctantly, which became quite clear as he had been close to pouting the rest of the evening. He could understand that it wasn’t fun for him if he would be all over Jade, so while watching a movie Trey simply sat back as the twins cuddled up together, content with just holding the hand Jade presented to him. The small smile Jade threw his way was enough to keep him satisfied.

Oh how that changed two hours later.

Figuring it still wouldn’t be wise for Jade to stay up for too long as long as he was still recovering the three of them prepared for bed rather early. Trey couldn’t help but be slightly amused when Floyd wanted him to brush his teeth too after he had brushed Jade’s, not that he minded, he was fairly sure that Jade must have informed Floyd about his.. affection for their teeth as well. The way the twins seemed to share almost everything with eachother had been quite embarrassing at first, but one got used to it over time.

Feeling Jade settle into his arms a little later was an absolute blessing, instantly pulling the other a little closer so their bodies would press together. A soft kiss being pressed to his temple told him that was more than welcomed. They laid still like that for a couple more minutes, just enjoying eachother's presence, at least that's what Trey thought until he felt a light touch at his back. Realizing that Jade’s hand was sneaking down his lower back he shivered lightly, unable to hold back a small noise as the other actually slipped his hand beneath his waistband and shamelessly grabbed his ass.

“You have to be more quiet Trey-san.. if you wish for Floyd not to hear,” Jade whispered against his skin almost inaudibly as he squeezed once more and if Trey could have let out a groan he would have right there and then. This wasn’t fair.. and he knew Jade was toying with him on purpose. Well two could play that game. So instead of responding he leaned in, nuzzling in Jade’s neck before moving up higher and giving his earlobe a small nibble, smirking as he heard Jade gasp.

_“Oh hell no.”_

They both froze at that comment, knowing it could only come from one person and as they looked up they noticed the dark outline of Floyd standing at the edge of Jade’s bed. He slowly tried to detangle himself from Jade a little, knowing that it was going to be of no use as he was pretty sure he was going to get thrown out of the room now. “Floyd-“

When Floyd got on the bed instead he sputtered lightly, not entirely sure how to respond as he wormed his way between them, facing Trey first and pressing an accusatory finger against his chest just a tad too roughly. “I allowed you to stay in our room, but Jade still needs to rest.. you weren’t letting him rest Sea turtle. So now you’re stuck with me~”

The absurdity of the situation left him frozen for a little longer before he let out a soft laugh, well, he couldn’t fully deny that one, even when it was Jade who had started it. “Yeah, I suppose that’s fair.”

“Trying to take advantage of my weakened state.. Trey-san truly is a relentless deviant~” Jade, ever so helpful, decided to add from behind Floyd’s shoulder, the smirk in his voice bright as daylight though Floyd didn’t seem to care about any of that and simply nodded in agreement. Turning around Floyd decided to face Jade and from the light movement and shuffling Trey realized that Jade was settling himself in Floyd’s embrace instead.

That’s how Trey found himself nestling against Floyd’s back instead for the rest of the night, the bed barely large enough to host all three of them so it wasn’t as if he had much of a choice. He didn’t mind though, knowing that Floyd was probably just looking out for Jade.. the hint of jealousy lingering in it wasn’t surprising anymore either. He could work with it.. plus after the amazing care Floyd provided for Jade these past weeks.. he could give him this, at least for tonight.

“Thank you, both of you.”

He winced lightly as his face got struck by a pillow.

“Just go to sleep Sea turtle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this fic! 💙
> 
> I definitely hope to write more for the Twisted Wonderland fandom in the future, but with so many lovely characters there are too many ideas spinning~ the eels will definitely show up more often tho hahahh

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm back with another Trey/Jade fic cuz they live in my mind rent free 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts <3
> 
> I'm going to start using twitter @zeiphior!


End file.
